


[翔润]荡漾

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 名字是瞎起的议员X爱豆bug还蛮多的……总之是PWP。回忆了一下这篇好像是某一天发烧时候的即兴创作……2016.10.27
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[翔润]荡漾

松本打开拖车的门，看见了一个西装革履的樱井。  
他拿着早已拍完的上一集多拉马的剧本，坐在松本最喜欢的懒人沙发里。泰然自若的，仿佛置身自己的办公室，或是众议院的议席上。  
听见松本开门的声音，他连头也没抬。  
“拍完了？”  
“拍完了。”  
松本看着这个“不合时宜”的人心里泛起一阵无奈，他回想下了戏之后田中看向自己时那种惊慌又愧疚的眼神，不由地伸手捂住了额头。  
“你对田中做了什么吗？”  
“没有的事。”樱井终于放下了手里的剧本，抬眼看向已经走到面前的松本。上目线使这人本就凌厉的目光更带上几分锋刃，平日里这样的目光不知吓退过多少位阅历浅薄的小秘书。  
可松本不怕他，他不甘示弱地瞪了回去。  
樱井伸手搂上松本的腰，将他一把带入怀里。  
“真的没有，我可是遵纪守法的公务员，怎么会干威逼利诱那样的事情。”看着松本依旧不信任的眼神，樱井叹了一口气抚上了他的后颈。  
为了新的角色他剪了头发，露出了久不见阳光的后颈。那里刚被剃过，被剩下的头发细细软软的，摸起来手感不错。  
“是真的。我不过问他要了你拖车的钥匙，再顺便嘱咐了一句别告诉你，也别让别人进来罢了。怎么？他对你说什么了么？”  
“……没有。”松本撇了撇嘴。樱井温热的手指摸得他很是受用，他扬了扬头，换了个舒服的姿势，彻底将自己安放进了樱井的怀里。  
“话说回来，你怎么来了？”  
“今天有个讲演在这附近，结束之后想起今天你似乎在这里拍外景，就想来碰碰运气。事实证明，我运气不错。”  
“哦。那等了很久？”  
“也没有。”  
下午三点多的阳光透过窗户斜斜地漏进来，给松本浮上了一层薄薄的金光。他闭着眼睛将脑袋窝在樱井的颈窝中，纤长的睫毛和湿热的呼吸一起若有若无地瘙弄着那一块柔软的皮肤。樱井情不自禁地缩了缩脖子。  
有些痒，但并不止于痒。  
于是他将松本的脑袋从自己的肩上抬起，还没等人睁开眼便吻了上去。  
松本的嘴唇有些干，有些凉，带着没褪去的唇膏的味道，和平时吻起来不大一样。樱井这才想起这大概是他们第一个在工作间隙的吻。  
工作啊身份啊作息啊绯闻啊，各种顾虑，各种冲突，这些有的没的使得他们没法不谨慎，以至于交往了这么久，竟然还保有不少意想不到的第一次可以去尝试与突破。  
樱井心中一动，吻得便更加热烈。舌头带着温热的感觉慢慢从口腔泛进颅骨，一点一点渗进了进血液与皮肤。  
他们吻了好一会儿才放开彼此。松本坐在他怀里居高临下地看着他。他的眼底有些泛红，发尾在刚刚稍显激烈的吻中被揉地翘起。  
“所以你到底是来干什么的？议员先生？”  
他还穿着戏里那件深蓝色的警察制服。

松本在樱井咬上他耳廓时抽了一口气，他有些自暴自弃地伸手搂住樱井的肩，想起化妆师揶揄的眼神，决定等下还是自己补妆比较好。  
“休息时间可没有多长，你得快一点。”  
樱井在他耳边轻笑了一声，然后一把抽出塞在警服裤子里的白衬衫。  
“哦。所以我们不能玩儿警匪游戏了？明明难得穿成这样。你看，还有手铐呢。”  
松本恨不得将他掀翻在地，可腰间作乱的手又让他不自觉的软了腰，只好顶着通红的耳尖隔着衬衫领口，一口咬上了身前人的脖子。  
樱井的手沿顺着腰线一路向上最后停在胸前。他的手指就像带了火星，每一点触碰都留下无法忽略的触觉。而大概是真的对警服情有独钟，他偏偏不愿让松本脱去衣服，甚至连敞开都不让，仅仅解开了内衬的白衬衫的几枚扣子，让双手的行动不要太受束缚。  
从松本的角度看去，自己穿着的有些宽大的警服外套之下有两只不安分的手在动来动去，这双手就像一对蛰伏的兽，衣服遮挡住了一切动作，他根本猜不到他们接下来要往哪里去。  
这种不可预料感使身体变得敏感异常，松本被樱井的动作逼得几乎打颤。  
“你，你……你让我把衣服脱了啊。”  
“那不是太可惜了么？”  
樱井抬头再一次吻住松本还想说些什么的嘴，将所有抱怨的话封在两人的唇舌间。那些话语在亲吻中被吮吸地有些破碎与含糊，每个音节中间都带着撒娇与暧昧。

大概愤怒于自己不能脱衣服，这次松本脱樱井的衣服，脱得格外麻利。  
还没等樱井解开松本的皮带，他自己的上半身便已经什么都不剩了。昂贵的西装衬衫领带像咸菜似的在沙发旁皱巴巴地堆成一堆。樱井瞥了一眼，暗自笑了一下。  
于是他再接再厉，终于一把扯下了松本的裤子。  
可他还是怀着坏心眼的，怎么也不愿意将裤子脱到底。樱井抱着松本将他转了个方面，背朝自己坐在大腿上，解开裤链，隔着内裤，让炽热的器官贴上了松本的尾椎。  
松本发出一声低哑的呜咽。  
“你就不能……让我脱了裤子么……这可是戏服……”  
樱井将嘴唇贴上了后颈，刻意忽略了已经炙热膨胀的器官抚摸上他的下腹和腿根。双手的力度有些过分却又不至于留下很久，甚至还有以下每一下的用自己的器官顶着他的后穴。  
“这部戏，也是第一集就有裸戏啊。”  
说完后才发觉这句话里的酸味似乎有些浓到难以忽略，樱井愣了一下，随即又笑了起来。  
他本以为自己早已经对身为爱豆的恋人必须做出一些服务向行为的举动习以为常了，没想到其实还是无法习惯了。  
理解是一回事，释然又是另一回事了。  
即使再不现实，可心里总还是有那样一个不理智的小人缩在角落里不停地碎碎念。  
他可是属于我的！那个小人说。即使是万分之一的他，我也一点都不想分享给你们！

怀里的人因为他的话愣了一下，然后有些无奈地转过了头。  
他还张着嘴巴微微喘气，一双眼睛还带着情欲熏蒸出的水汽，两颊上的殷红在白皙的肌肤上显得格外的煽情。  
“你，你就是为了这个？”  
樱井摇了摇头：“没有，我是看了放在桌上的剧本才知道的。今天来，只是想见你。”  
于是松本的表情更无奈了，他张开嘴刚想说什么，却被樱井突如其来闯入的手指逼成了一声尖锐的抽气。  
“我都明白。”樱井一边动着手指，一边面不改色地和松本说话，“我只是……你一开始可只告诉演侦探啊。”  
“侦、侦探也有……很多、种……唔……”无奈的神色全都转成了强带着忍耐地不平。樱井刻意在熟悉的腺体附近按揉瘙弄，惹得松本不得不闭上嘴巴。  
他的长睫毛一扇一扇的，像无措的蝴蝶。每当樱井动作更大或毫无征兆地再塞进一根手指时，那长长的睫毛便扇地更甚。  
拖车里回荡着咕啾咕啾的水声，还有因为他们的动作而不断改变形状的懒人沙发的悉索声。  
樱井把脸埋进松本的颈窝里，抽出手指，从裤子口袋里掏出了一个安全套。  
“你，你还说只是想我。”  
“走在路上别人遇上别人发的而已。”樱井舔了一口松本的脖颈。  
“发的和你常用的牌子一样？算了，难得你愿意……哈、啊……！你……！”  
樱井手里拿着那个没开封的安全套，没有丝毫犹豫地，将自己挤进了松本已经湿润柔软的后穴里。他吻了吻面前颤抖不已的肩颈，含糊不清地说：“这是为你准备的，可不要弄脏了戏服。”  
于是他撕开安全套，捉住身前人已经开始渗出粘液的器官，将那层橡胶薄膜慢条斯理地套了上去。然后握住那个器官，来回套弄了起来。  
松本在他身上弹动了一下发出一声低哑的喉音。他不自觉地收紧了内壁。  
樱井还埋在他的体内没有动作，他只是有一下没一下地撩拨着他硬挺的器官。理智告诉他他们得快点，时间已经不多了。可体内炙热坚硬的物件和紧贴着肠壁突突跳动的血管还有包裹着他欲望的温热的手掌一起炙烤着他的脑神经，理智就像煎锅上的黄油，早已融化的一塌糊涂。  
他连掌心都是酥麻的。  
樱井不知什么时候开始慢慢顶弄了起来。他的动作不大，却异常用力。器官顶端不停地挤过敏感的腺体，顺着肠壁点起一串火。松本不自觉地扭腰，却使两人之间的连接更加紧密。他感觉到樱井箍住他腰部的手臂越发用力，此刻他的腰上一定留下了红印。  
懒人沙发随着他们的动作变着形状，这简直给这次性爱添上了难以形容的情趣。无法预料的改变常使樱井不得不改变坐姿去调整着力点，而松本就不得以地吞得更深，或被迫顶到某些地方。  
“慢、慢一点……呜……”他连声音都带上了哭腔。  
快感如蛛网，铺天盖地地罩来。然后上面那些粘液又将人裹了个结实，是觉得连呼吸都有些困难。松本的呻吟柔软甜蜜，像是淋了蜂蜜的年糕或是什么的。这样的声音太煽情，甚至听得樱井生出了几分恶劣的情绪。  
他想听得更多。  
于是他隔着安全套用指间抠挖上了器官顶端的小孔，时不时的用力抚过顶端下面的冠状沟。面前的身体颤抖地更加厉害，嫣红色顺着耳朵往下蔓延，一直蔓延进微微敞开的领口中。  
樱井低哑的喘息在耳边响着，湿热的空气不停打在敏感的耳廓，太过剧烈的刺激从四面八方扑来，松本终于像是承受不住一般开始无意识地摆动着脑袋，他隔着衣服扣紧了樱井的手，发出闷在喉咙里，近乎叫破了音的黏腻呻吟。  
樱井听着他的声音，心头颤抖得厉害，他张嘴咬住他耳后柔软的皮肤，然后射进了他的身体。

“你，唉，你就不能带两个套子来么？”  
松本说完后被自己的声音吓到了，身体里黏黏的滋味也很不好受。他挣扎着起身想要去拿水，却被身后的樱井一把揽了回去。  
“都说了是发的。我总不好再问人家要一个吧。”  
松本给了他一个白眼：“好吧，是发的。你快放开我，时间不多了，我总不能用这样的声音去拍戏。”  
樱井没说话。他赤裸着上半身将脑袋埋在松本的颈窝里过了好一会儿，才不情不愿地放开了手。  
他看着松本在拖车里跑来跑去，又是找毛巾，又是拿水喝，最后躲进卫生间折腾了十几分钟，再出来后就又变成了那个穿着警服的小侦探。  
小侦探抱着大毛巾走出来，看见裸着上半身的议员先生拿着手机一脸严肃地看着什么。他看见松本出来了，晃了晃手机露出了几分歉意。  
“本来等你结束之后去吃顿晚饭，没想到这时候竟然有个会要开。”  
正巧，田中的声音在门外响起。  
松本眨了眨眼耸了下肩，将毛巾扔进了樱井怀里。  
“没事。”他上前亲吻了一下樱井还有些汗湿的面颊，“今天晚回家的人要去超市买减价的生鱼片。”


End file.
